The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a turbomachine vane including an impingement cooling cavity.
In general, gas turbomachines combust a fuel/air mixture that releases heat energy to form a high temperature gas stream. The high temperature gas stream is channeled to a turbine via a hot gas path. In the turbine, the high temperature gas stream passes through a plurality of vanes and acts upon a plurality of turbine blades. The turbine blades convert thermal energy from the high temperature gas stream to mechanical energy that rotates a turbine shaft. The turbine may be used in a variety of applications such as providing power to a pump or an electrical generator.
During operation, the plurality of turbine vanes increase in temperature as a result of interaction with the high temperature gas stream as well as other factors. In order to facilitate a long service life, the plurality of turbine vanes are cooled. Cooling air is diverted away from a combustion chamber portion of the turbomachine and directed to the turbine. The cooling air is then passed through airfoil and platform portions of the plurality of turbine vanes to reduce localized temperatures.